The Crash
by Davejahvoo
Summary: While on a plane Traveling to Germany, freak engine failure causes the Mckinley high Glee Club members to crash land on a Desert Island. It is up to these students to survive. Can they pick up the pieces and live? Or will they fall into Madness? No character is safe.
1. Chapter 1: First Fright

''Kurt? KURT?!'' Blaine cried as his head errupted from under the water.

Blaine quickly looked around for his missing boyfriend all the while grabbing onto debris to help keep him afloat.  
He managed to find a large suitcase and hoisted himself on top of it. He looked around again, his vantage point being much better as water wasn't hitting him in the face.  
He looked into the distance and saw an Island that was not too far away. Blaine knew he had to think of his own safety and who knows, Kurt could also very well be on the Island.  
Panicing because something brushed against his leg Blaine kicked away what turned out to be Uniques lifeless body. Shocked, Blaine attempted to paddle away from the watery grave  
of one of his friends.

***

Santana woke up from the searing pain she felt coming from her right shoulder. She looked towards the shoulder and was terrified to see a Jagged piece of Metal protruding from it.  
A vaguely familiar face appeared over Santanas damaged body. Santana was confused, not sure if she was just dazed from the pain or if she could genuinely not remember the guys name.

''Oh good, You're alive'' the vaguely familiar guy said with a relieved smile. '' Now, this is gonna hurt like a bitch''

With that the guy pressed against Santana's arm and pulled out the Jagged piece of metal. Santana howled in pain the guy was right. It did hurt like a bitch.  
Straight after Santana's arm was metal free Blood started quickly flowing from it. The vaguely familiar guy produced a white t-shirt which he placed firmly over the wound.  
He then took Santana's left hand and placed it on the shirt.

''Keep pressure on the wound, I'll be back in a minute'' the vaguely Familiar guy said in a much calmer tone.

As the guy ran back down the beach Santana shouted after him ''What are you doing?''

'' Trying to save lives'' the guy shouted back and then continued running until he was back in the water.

Santana looked around to see the aftermath of the crash. It was terrifying and heart-wrenching to see the broken bodies of some of her friends. She figured that there were two things she could do.  
One, Give up and cry.  
Or two, help.  
Santana figured she'd go with the latter... That was until she saw Brittany. Her eyes were open but no life remained. Her body lay limp on the golden sand of the beach. Santana forgot about the pain in  
her shoulder but the pain in heart Heart made her feel like she was dying.

**Already you can see this is darker than my other work. This is the reason why LLM hasn't been updated!**

**I am REALLY excited to work on this and I hope you are all excited to read!**

**Please send in a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whats up doc?

It has been six hours since the crash and its gotten dark. Nearly everyone sat on the sand exhausted. Very few were working to ensure the survivial

of the whole group.

''Yes!'' shouted Sam as he finally succeeded in starting a fire. He noticed that everyone seemed to relax a bit more now that there was warmth.

He noticed his best friend Blaine was sitting by the fire with his head hung low so he decided to talk to him.

''How're you holding up Buddy?'' Sam said to Blaine while looking up to the sky.

''Kurts still missing.. Nobodys even found his body..'' Blaine said weakly

''Well.. thats good isnt it? That means he could still be alive! Right?'' Sam said trying to inject some hope into Blaine.

Blaine looked at Sam with his eyes filled with tears and said ''Sam, he was going to the bathroom when the plane went down.. We were lucky we landed in the water..'' Blaine took in a deep, shakey breath '' Anybody that crashed in the forest.. they're goners..''

Sam stood up and wiped the sand from his jeans. ''Blaine, once its bright out I swear to you that we're going to look for Kurt.'' Sam noticed that everyone else was watching him, looking for guidance. ''Everybody, tomorrow morning.. we're going to look for other survivors. The sooner we do it the better it could be a matter of life and death.''

Somebody else stood up and spoke right after Sam '' It also gives us a chance to find the Planes food and medical supplies so we can treat the injured so.. I'm up for this expedition.'' The Man looked at Sam with a huge genuine but tired Smile. Sam had seen the guy treating the injured survivors all day without rest. He was one of the few people who didnt give up and Sam respected that.

Without a moment passing the groups morale went up a small amount. People were now talking to each other. Infact Sam walked over to the man he now dubs 'Doc' and asked ''Dude, whats your name? I dont think I've seen you around our school before.''

The guy smiled and said ''My names Danny, and you wouldn't have. I'm a med Student and I was on my way back to Uni. You didnt think your school friends were the only ones on the plane did you?'' Dannys smiled turned awkward, unsure of Sams intelligence.

''Oh..yeah totally knew that..'' Sam replied quickly, Embarrased he looked towards the ground and tried changing the conversation '' So doc, many casualties?'' Sams voice turned serious when he spoke this time.

''Quite a few Im afraid.. I figure theres about 12 dead so far.. Maybe more before morning so be on look out..'' Danny cautioned Sam as he shifted his position.

Sam noticed the discomfort on Dannys face ''Doc, you alright? I mean you don't look too good.'' Noting that the Med Student was clutching his ribs.

''Yep, Im good.'' Danny said, his voice strained. '' I assume I just cracked some ribs. Not much I can do about that I'm afraid.'' With that the doctor began to walk away, noticing Santana just sitting on the sand. Her face devoid of emotion.

Ryder Lynn dropped the branch he was using as a shovel. He was out of breath and his body was exhausted. He'd spent the past few hours burying his friends. Its something he wished he'd never have to do again

Kitty walked up beside him as he stood over the make-shift graves. She put her arms around his waist and they both embraced. '' It was brave what you did.. Burying them I mean'' Kitty said softly as she rested her head on his chest. ''Unique, Marley, Jake they'd all be happy with what you did for them.''

Ryder closed his eyes and hugged Kitty tighter. '' I'm just glad I didnt have to do it for you too.''

**Sooooo Chapter 2 of 'The Crash' Its been such a long time since I've uploaded any writing! I've mostly been working on other things for Youtube and Deviantart :( But now this should be back for a while! How do you feel about whos alive at the moment? Is your favorite Character alive/dead? Or are they still missing? How do you like the first O.C character?**

**PS: How is everyone doing now that Glee is finished? I kinda died a little..**


	3. Chapter 3: A warm Shirt

The Passenger Carriage started to shake, it started off mildly but quickly escalated to a terrifying quake.

The screams of the Passengers were overwhelmed by the sound of tearing metal.

In no time at all the plane tore into two just like a Christmas Cracker.

***  
It was the morning after the Crash and Sam had assembled a smash group of able bodied survivors who would go into the forest to search for the other half of the plane.

Danny jogged across the sand flinching with every step because of his cracked ribs. Sam noticed this and when Danny finally met the group Sam asked ''What are you doing?'' With a worried look on his face.

Danny looked around confused '' What does it look like? I'm coming with you!'' he tried to chuckle as if the answer was as plain as day but the pain from his side restricted him from such actions.

''Doc.. you're hurt.'' Sam said quietly. ''It'd be great to have you along but... we just cant risk bringing somebody who is injured.''

Danny started to shake his head up and down '' You're right.. Its best if I stay here and look after the others, eh?'' He looked up at Sam with a Sincere smile and gave him and understanding nod.

With that, the search team left the beach and disappeared into the Treeline. Danny was left alone on the beach because everyone else was still asleep.. Except for one, Santana, she hasn't moved from her spot all night.

Danny walked towards her and threw his shirt over her shoulders. ''You gotta be cold sitting here all night, so here.'' he said while wrapping it around her to make sure she stayed warm. He then walked away leaving her to deal with her Grief.

''Thank you'' Santana said quietly but it was loud enough to make the young Medical Student stop in his tracks.

He turned around smiling modestly then scratched his curly, brown hair and said ''Anytime, I guess..'' Then walked away.

As he left Santana he kept remembering things from the day before like treating the Injured survivors.. but also losing the life of his Girlfriend Ciara. Danny has yet to tell anyone about his loss and plans to keep it that way.

It all happened so suddenly, he was taking careless steps down the aisle of the plane, holding onto the the Aisle seats to keep balance. The Plane began to shake and within an instant he was rolling down the aisle until he hit the back of the carriage. Quickly the plane tore in two and his half was spiraling through the air, no cockpit to even guide it to a safer crash.

He saw people being thrown around like rag dolls, it was the most terrifying thing hes ever seen in his life. Then there was the Impact and his world fell into darkness.

With a sudden gasp Kurt Hummel awoke from his black out. Still panting he tried to gather himself and stand up. He was truly amazed that he survived the impact. Others werent, judging by the amount of lifeless bodies around him.

He decided to exit the ruined Carriage and after a few minutes of scrambling to get out he managed to escape. Once out of the destroyed plane he fell to the ground. He was happy to be alive. Then then saw a shadow looming over him and shortly after a face came into view.. Quinn Fabray.

**Sooooo this chapter felt a bit longer to me! It was also definately a Danny chapter. It kinda needed to happen as he is the first OC we meet in the story. Also, two more Glee kids confirmed to be alive? Are you happy/Sad? Did you call it? I'd love if you could please review this as Im always trying to improve!**


	4. Chapter 4: Campfire Lights

She stood atop of a cliff remarking to herself about how huge the drop was. After a minute she regained her conviction. This was the day she wanted to die. After all, Santana could not bare to go on without Brittany. With tears flooding from her eyes Santana walked closer to the edge of the cliff.. One more step and it would all be over and she would see her love again.

It was the evening after the crash and it was beginning to get dark. Some of the survivors had made huts out of washed up scraps from the Plane and other materials that couldn't find a better use. One of these survivors was Kitty Wilde who stood back from her apparent master piece and began to admire it.

Ryder walked over to the makeshift hut nodding his head. '' It... looks sturdy?'' he said to Kitty. '' Maybe a bit too sharp?'' Ryder said pointing out a sharp chunk of metal hanging from the roof of the hut.

''Well... What have you been doing for the past two hours?'' Kitty fumed, not really caring about the answer.

Ryder walked closer to Kitty and wrapped his arms around Kittys waist and then whispered ''I was fishing'' gesturing his head towards the main campfire where quite a few fish were being cooked.

''I didnt know you fished? And why did you go we have some supplies here!'' Kitty said looking up towards the Tall athlete with a questioning stare.

''Well.. the supplies wont last forever will they? Its better to live off the land for now and only use supplies when we need to.'' Ryder said suddenly becoming deep in thought. He looked towards a defeated Blaine who sat by the Campfire and said to Kitty '' And the search party didnt find anything.. the others must be really deep in the forest.''

Kurt fell to the ground exhausted. He just finished burying his friend Mike. He buried a few of his friends today and a few people whom he didn't recognise. There were still so many bodies.

Both Kurt and Quinn spent the day clearing out the Wrecked Carriage of the Plane. Quinn figured it would be wise to clean it out so they could use it to sleep in and protect themselves from the elements until they figured out a plan.

Kurt walked over to an aisle seat right beside Quinn and sat down in it and then she rested her head on his shoulder. Kurt was going to speak to break the silence but Quinn beat him to it.

''It must be hard for you Kurt'' Quinn said with a quiet voice. '' You just have to believe that Blaine is still out there and... that hes safe.'' The former Cheerio closed her eyes and then cuddled into Kurt slowly falling asleep.

Kurt also began to feel sleepy, the rhythm of Quinns breathing was to blame. He thought it was funny that before this Crash he and Quinn hardly ever spoke and now all they have is each other.

***  
Back on the Beach camp, the mood of the survivors had lifted quite a bit ever since Ryder caught all the fish. Everyone was still shocked because they didnt know how he did it. Sam especially couldn't wrap his head around it. But those questions quickly faded when he returned to thinking about his search mission. He thought it was a failure. Sure they found a reliable source of water from a lake not too deep into the forest but Sam felt like he failed his best Friend and to him nothing could fix that failure.

Away from the main group of survivors Santana sat alone by a smaller fire. She was watching the others wondering if they all thought the wrong person died. Wondering if they all would have rathered Brittany survived. Who was she kidding? Even though nobody would say it thats what they were all thinking.

Her attention was taken away from the group when she noticed a lone Danny strolling across the beach towards her. He seemed to have more of a spring in his step than usual.

''You seem to be in a much better mood than this morning.. I mean.. you're not just staring at the ground anymore.'' Danny smiled as he sat down beside Santana.

Santana looked at him revealing the smallest smile. ''Nothing gets done that way.. I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself... and we have to focus on our own survival now.'' Santana said while looking towards the graves of all their friends.

''Thats not all though, is it?'' Danny spoke with a worried tone in his voice. '' Theres something else going on. Isn't there?''

Santana gave a fake laugh and said ''You'd have been a better detective than a doctor''

''Well I'm not a doctor yet. So theres still time.'' he quickly replied. ''But really.. whats going on?''

Santana looked at the young medical student and she just couldn't figure out why she trusted him. She felt less on edge around him and then suddenly she spoke without thinking. '' Everyone here is treating me like a china doll. Like I'm totally fragile..''

''Well this isn't my normal medical advice but.. maybe talking will help? Also this too of course.'' Danny said to her confidently as he revealed from under his shirt a bottle of Bourbon.

Santana gave away a small genuine smile before swiping the bottle from Dannys hands and taking a giant gulp from the bourbon.

**Authors note!  
Sooo another week comes another chapter of the crash! Well... Half a chapter... while writing this one it started to get abit too long. So, its going to be a two part chapter! I hope you're all enjoying it so far.. nothings really happened but I'm really enjoying focusing on the relationships and I really cant wait to show more of what happens!  
Also a small death confirmation that you may have missed (Literally one small sentence). How do you feel now that the character wont show up in the series? Happy? Sad? Don't care?**


	5. Chapter 4: Campfire Lights (2)

He ran through the low hanging branches and as he darted past the branches scratched him and cut him. He didnt care about the cuts, he needed to save her from herself. He believed that he was the only one that could. Danny knew that Santana left the camp to go end her life but he didnt know exactly where she went to. He was running around frantically through the forest looking for her. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the ground, he saw the shirt that he gave to Santana.

''Doc's got skills, you gotta admit!'' Said Sam seemingly idolizing the Medical student that they were all pretending not to watch.

Ryder looked back at Sam with a hesitant look and said '' Man, I dunno.. She just lost her girlfriend..'' he changed his glance to Santana and Danny who were further up the beach drinking and laughing. ''Is he not moving in on her too quickly?''

Sam let out a small laugh, which he noticed confused Ryder. ''You don't see that hes helping her heal?'' He said nodding his head respectingly. '' And after all.. we don't really know his story either.''

***  
It was late and most of the Survivors at the beach were asleep, the only two left awake were Santana and Danny both of whom were intoxicated. The empty bottle of Bourbon laid in the sand beside the fire.

Santana was smiling and she couldn't control it. She thought maybe it was because she was drunk but no she was genuinely enjoying Dannys company. She shuffled closer to him and asked ''So, I've talked about my life all night. Whats your story?''.

Danny laughed and said ''Well my life has just been practice for me to become a Doctor. My mom and Dad were both Doctors, they met through the hospital.'' He was looking around while speaking, Marvelling at how beautiful the beach was at night. ''And look at me now.. I guess i'm a doctor''

The beach was almost silent, the only noise was the gentle splashing of the tide. Santana and Danny were both quiet now as if they had run out of things to say.

''I lost somebody too..'' Danny said quietly.

Santana barely even heard this over the clap of the tide but she instantly sat up straight giving him her full attention.

''My girlfriend Ciara.. I lost her... She was helping to get people out of the water.. '' Dannys remembered, his voice shaking. He felt Santanas hand wrap around his. He needed to tell some one about it. He couldn't handle keeping it in. He spoke again saying '' On her return to the wreck.. she hit her head.. I couldn't get to her quick enough to save her.''

Santana understood the Heartbreak and Loss that he felt. by sheer instinct she wrapped her Arms around him, hugging him. They both understood what the other was going through.

They held eachother until Danny lifted his head. He looked directly into Santanas eyes and they both Kissed.

***  
''Santana!'' Danny Shouted trying to grab the Attention of the Girl standing on the edge of a cliff. '' Why are you doing this?'' He cried.

''I..Just.. We shouldn't have done that.. It was too soon, I've dishonoured her memory.. All I want is to be with her..'' Santana said while choking on her tears.

Santana walked closer to the cliffs edge.

''Wait!'' Danny pleaded as he took a place beside her on the cliff. He was taken a back by the drop that they were facing. However, he shook away his fear and grabbed Santanas hand Interwining his fingers between hers. '' If you do this.. So do I.. I do not regret was happened between us last night.. Right now we need eachother.'' Danny said with Passion in his voice, tears welling in his eyes.

Santana looked towards him. She didn't want him to lose his life but she couldn't keep on going. ''I'm Sorry.'' she said crying as she freed her hand from his. Next, Santana walked, taking the final step off the cliff.


End file.
